fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Sonic Adventure
Metal Sonic Adventure is a game created by New Super Sonic Kirby X. Gameplay The gameplay features a similar gameplay of Sonic Adventure series, only that you can use weapons like in Shadow the Hedgehog (2005). Story Prologue In an Adventure, Sonic fought the new version of Metal Sonic. In the battle, Metal Sonic was defeated and destroyed by Sonic. Later, Eggman tried to repair Metal Sonic, creating Ultimate Metal Sonic. But one day, Ultimate Metal Sonic took controll over all the Badniks and killed Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot scaped of the scene and they found a lot of paper that says how to build the original Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic was rebuilded and scaped of Eggman's lair to defeat Sonic, but was entered that the real enemy is his Ultimate version. Later of Metal's scape, Ultra Metal Sonic killed Orbot and Cubot, took controll of all the inventions of Eggman and wants to fusion with his old version (The original Metal Sonic) to be more powerful, find the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the world. '''Zones: '''None (its a cinematic). Chapter 1: Working with the Enemy Like his first goal, Metal Sonic travels to Green Hill Zone to defeat for last time Sonic the Hedgehog. After a fight with Sonic, the Hedgehog was adverted by Tails and Knuckles and his other friends that a 'best' version of Metal Sonic wants to conquer Mobius. Metal Sonic entered that Sonic wants to save Mobius from Ultimate Metal Sonic. Sonic makes an alliance with Metal Sonic, who accepts by only win a battle againts Sonic... '''Zones: '''Green Hill Zone, Seaside Hill Zone, Chemical Plant. '''Boss: '''Ultimate Metal Amy (Chemical Plant). Chapter 2: The Most Dangerous Quest begins Chapter 3: The Master Emerald Chapter 4: The 7 Chaos Emeralds together Chapter 5: The Final Battle againts the Ultimate Epilogue Work in progres.... Characters Playable * Metal Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Metal Knuckles * Metal Tails Non Playable * Ultimate Metal Sonic (Main Antagonist) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Ultimate Metal Amy (Boss) * Ultimate Metal Tails (Boss) * Ultimate Metal Knuckles (Boss) * Ultimate Metal Fusion (Boss) * Dr. Eggman (Only in the Prologue) * Orbot and Cubot (Only in the Prologue) * Mobius Animals (cameos) Zones Chapter 1 * Green Hill Zone (3 Acts) * Seaside Hill (3 Acts) * Chemical Plant (Boss Zone) (3 Acts) Chapter 2 * Angel Island Zone (3 Acts) Work in progress.... Trivia * This takes place before a future game that I will create: Sonic Adventure Revolution. * Ultimate Metal Sonic created Ultimate copies of the Robots of the Archie Comics (Metal Amy and Metal Tails). Metal Knuckles was the only that appeared in games, meanwhile Ultimate Metal Fusion (who is a fusion of Metal Amy, Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles) is original for this game. * This game is developed to Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and PS3. Category:Sonic Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Sonic (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games